The exemplary embodiment relates to fields of image processing. It finds particular application in connection with the provision of captured images on a display, and is described with particular reference thereto. However, a more general application can be appreciated with regard to image classification, image content analysis, image archiving, image database management and searching, and so forth.
A goal of workflow systems, (e.g., with job definition format (JDF) or other formats) is to encompass the whole life cycle of a print and cross-media job, including device automation, management data collection and job-floor mechanical production process, including even such things as bindery and assembly of finished products on pallets. To realize such a globalization across media provider industries, more vendors need to adopt standards. As such, the standards themselves need to be easily manageable for acceptance. Print industries have moved towards technical standards, such as with JDF, other XML based systems, and the like, to facilitate cross-vendor workflow implementations. JDF, for example, is an XML format about job tickets, message descriptions, and message interchanges, which defines both JDF files and a job messaging format based on XML over HTTP. In practice, JDF-enabled products can communicate with each other either by exchanging JDF files, typically via “hot folders,” or the net or by exchanging messages over the net. As with other workflow systems, the JDF message contains information that enables each “node” to determine what files it needs as input and where they are found, and what processes it should perform. The “node” then modifies the JDF job ticket to describe what it has done, and examines the JDF ticket to determine where the message and accompanying files should be sent next.
One area of development in information systems is in data management and collection of data for servicing and troubleshooting user work machines. For example, customers on occasion find themselves in a situation where they may want to convey a description and details of the current screen content to a helpdesk. Therefore, a need exits to better convey these descriptions and details.